


get him a sleeping schedule

by antukini



Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [25]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, M/M, Parental Senju Tobirama, Shenanigans with Seal Experimentation, is bakugou madatobi's lovechild, tobirama get some goddamn sleep challenge failed, tobirama needs a sleeping schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini
Summary: Tobirama is fine-tuning a dimension-hopping seal when his hand slips.Madara just wanted to get some lunch with Tobirama.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Bakugou Katsuki, Senju Tobirama & Todoroki Shouto, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686649
Comments: 7
Kudos: 452





	get him a sleeping schedule

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for hellbubu on tumblr who requested: I know I'm probably pushing it, so feel free to ignore this.... What if Tobirama got transported to the BNHA world? What would happen if he meets End*avor and learns about the Todo family? Would he immediately adopt Shouto?
> 
> orayt *cracks knuckles* here we go
> 
> sadly not as much parental!tobirama and shouta as i wished it could have :(( no erasermic either :(((
> 
> i couldn't think of a proper title QAQ

Madara walks into Tobirama’s lab, loud enough to declare his presence to its sole occupant but carefully enough that he won’t disturb, gods forbid he set off anything in here, anything volatile. He’d hate to have his cause of death be his foolishness and one of Tobirama’s volatile experiments.

He waits for Tobirama to acknowledge his presence but the man infuriatingly does not move his attention away from the seal he looks to be currently constructing, brush in hand.

A vein ticks on his temple. “Tobirama.”

“Hm?” The man doesn’t pause in his work.

Another ticking vein throbs into existence. “We had lunch plans, remember? Damn it, Tobirama, get out of here.”

Tobirama’s reply is annoyingly calm. “Hmm. Hold on a minute, I’m just doing some fine-tuning.”

Madara sighs but dares to move closer, Tobirama doesn’t stop him. “What is that seal even for? ...Don’t tell me it’s the one you unleashed two weeks ago.”

Tobirama’s hand doesn’t stop. “Hm, no. Hashirama would flood the village with his tears if I had continued that particular project so I put it away, I had this in the waiting list of things to work on anyway so I started on it. Do you remember our inter-dimensional visitors last month?”

Madara remembers very well. “Oh.” He’s kind of grateful for those brats that inadvertently lead him into finally getting together with this handsome, white-haired asshole of a man.

A minute passes and Madara sees the usually-steady hand falter after finishing a stroke and Tobirama’s pinky barely touches the page. 

“Shit.”

Madara feels dread building in his chest. Tobirama isn’t one to just randomly say that. “What do you mean ‘Shit’?!”

“My ambient chakra activated it.”

“WhAT—”

Madara doesn’t get to finish as a bright light from the seal engulfs them.

When the light fades, they’re gone.

-

Tobirama supposes he should have laid down chakra dampeners before he made his adjustments to such a particularly volatile array. 

Madara would smack him for thinking that at that moment but they’re too preoccupied being whisked off to another dimension.

The ride isn’t turbulent at least.

-

Class 2-A and Class 2-B are in the middle of a joint training session in Gym Gamma when a brilliant light flashes on the empty higher platforms Cementoss had constructed earlier.

Everyone immediately takes their positions, most dropping to the ground from the raised platforms they were on. The pro-hero teachers take the front with the two classes’ heaviest hitters with them, two of which are Katsuki and Todoroki.

The air is tense. None of them have high hopes for this being a friendly visit. No past instances of unexpected visitors were ever pleasant experiences.

The light dies down, revealing two men.

One of them has a shock of short white hair and wears a black turtleneck and black pants bound by bandages at the ends. The other has long, _long_ , messy black hair that reaches his thighs and wears a high-collared robe that only shows his pants underneath that are also similarly bandaged at the ends like the white-haired man. Even looking unarmed, the air they exude tells the world they’re _dangerous_.

Or maybe that air is just because they’re arguing. Everyone shakes themselves out of their shock when the pair don’t immediately attack, tuning in to their loud arguing. Arguing in a language that is distinctly Japanese but with an unusual dialect.

“GODDAMMIT, TOBIRAMA, YOU FUCKING SKIPPED SLEEP AGAIN, DIDN’T YOU, YOU INFURIATING SENJU!” The man sounds reminiscent of an angry Bakugou combined with Mic’s volume, eyes discreetly glance at the volatile blonde.

“I do not remember ever giving you the right to dictate my own sleeping schedule, Uchiha.” The white-haired man sniffs in derision.

“YOU DON’T FUCKING _HAVE_ A SLEEPING SCHEDULE, SENJU—”

Further arguing suddenly halts when the two most unlikely students show signs of recognition.

“Ah.” Todoroki’s eyes hold a rare spark.

“To—” Bakugou halts mid-call but continues. “—birama-san?”

The unknown pair turn to face them, showing their distinctly handsome faces. Apparently, the white-haired man also has red, red eyes like Bakugou and the black-haired man had dark eyes.

“It seems my calculations were correct,” the white-haired man—Tobirama? Senju?— says.

“YOU THRICE-CINDERED SENJU—”

“Do show at least a modicum of decorum, Madara. We’re as of now representing our reality to this world.”

“DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE RIGHT NOW?! WE WERE GOING OUT FOR _LUNCH, TOBIRAMA!_ ”

“We’ll only be here only three hours at most. Calm down.”

That stops the black-haired man—Madara?—from complaining further but he still visibly grumps under his breath.

Tobirama turns to look at Todoroki and Bakugou and registers just how far they are from those gathered below. He glances at the grumping Madara and makes eye contact.

They suddenly disappear from the platform they arrived at and reappear at the base of it, everyone jumping in surprise, some of them yelping.

Tobirama addresses Todoroki and Bakugou, face calm. “Bakugou-san. Todoroki-san. Nice to see you again.”

“How did you get here??” Bakugou blurts out, face incredulous.

“I accidentally set off a seal for dimension-hopping I was fine-tuning.” Seeing as they’re still a bit confused, he continues, “When you arrived at our dimension, I had started conceiving an idea for dimension-hopping seals. I had to put it off in the face of other pressing projects but I finally started on it a few days ago. It seems to be a success.”

“...ah.” It seems that’s how vocal Todoroki is going to be for the day.

The white-haired man levels them all with a look that feels regal. “I shall introduce myself as I am unknown to any of you aside from Bakugou-san and Todoroki-san and I am fairly sure they have not told you about their visit to our dimension. I am Senju Tobirama and the man with me is Uchiha Madara and we are shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato in our dimension. A pleasure to meet you all.” He finishes with a nod.

Shinobi? Aren’t those ninja??

Everyone, barring the—apparently _inter-dimensional_ —visitors, stands in shock, their battle-ready stances falling. They would say their various villain encounters could have prepared them for inter-dimensional visitors but such quirks are rare to begin with.

Aizawa-sensei’s stance goes back to his usual slouch, hands in his pockets once more. “Are you telling me that this is the Tobirama you met a month ago? With that villain with the dimension quirk, right?”

Todoroki and Bakugou nod in affirmation.

The teacher sighs, then looks to their visitors. “Come with me then. I’ll take you to the principal. I’m sure you have questions.”

Tobirama’s eyes gleam. “The head of this school, yes?”

Aizawa-sensei nods.

“Very well then, lead the way.”

Madara’s hand shoots out to hold Tobirama’s arm. “Senju, are you seriously putting off our fucking lunch date for this.”

Tobirama sniffs haughtily. “We are stuck here for the next three hours, Madara. What would you have us do instead? Besides, when we return, only around six minutes will have passed. You’ll get your lunch then.”

Madara sputters and flails to start voicing another argument only to stop when Tobirama’s other hand lands on Madara’s hand wrapped around his arm, with eyes almost imperceptibly soft, as if to say _I’ll make it up to you_. Madara pinks at the contact, deflating from his earlier outburst.

Then, the pair turns to Aizawa-sensei, both nodding to indicate they would follow.

And they went.

The students are left shell-shocked in their wake. Then Todoroki breaks the ice with a question.

“Bakugou.”

“Aah?”

“Are you sure you’re not their lovechild?”

A fight inevitably ensues.

Monoma goads them but Vlad-sensei breaks them up and corrals them back into training.

-

They’re not sure what exactly went down with the inter-dimensional visitors but Madara looks distinctly traumatized while Tobirama’s eyes are bright as they walk into 2-A’s dorm, only half an hour left to their visit. Apparently, they wanted to talk to Todoroki and Bakugou before they had to go.

They sit at the benches outside to avoid their nosy classmates.

Tobirama gives them both a piece of paper with a seal that looks a bit like a flattened spider made of symbols, saying it was a modified version of his Hiraishin technique that transports him to places instantaneously.

He teaches them how to direct chakra into them within twenty minutes. Their chakra is untrained but still able to at least manage such a task.

“Just direct chakra into it when you need me and I will come.” His eyes land on Todoroki. It seems he remembers his comment about his father.

“Adopted them now, have you?” Madara smirks.

Tobirama turns up his nose. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I do not adopt random children.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

With only minutes left, they say their goodbyes and leave in a flash of brilliant white light.

The two teens they leave behind hold the pieces of paper that are the only physical reminders of their visit.

-

A flash of light and they are back.

“All that tea just got to my bladder.”

“Restroom and then lunch?”

“Oh thank the gods, I thought I had to seduce you to get you out of this damn lab.”

That gets him a jab to the ribs but both of them are wearing smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr post of this prompt fill is [here](https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/616485960522317824/i-know-im-probably-pushing-it-so-feel-free-to)
> 
> it’s clear i’m struggling w bnha these days 😔
> 
> i would have written the tobirama and nedzu encounter but braincells went
> 
> also: Y'ALL I JUST FINISHED MY WORD COUNT GOAL I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH HHHHHH
> 
> [tumblr](https://antukini.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/antukini)


End file.
